An Antique Christmas
by the-blossom-and-the-bee
Summary: Cas enters Dean's antique shop looking for a Christmas present. Attraction occurs. One-shot, fluff.


One-shot, AU. My first fanfic - ever, I would really appreciate reads and reviews. An AU because I don't know how well I can accurately convey the characters. Thanks everyone!

P.S. I don't own Supernatural...obviously.

The small bell above Dean Winchester's antique shop pealed as a customer entered. The shop was small, somewhat cramped, very dusty, but definitely cheery. The store was filled with old, mostly wooden furniture, a variety of trinkets, and a huge selection of books. Lit lamps were spaced out around the room, even though it was the middle of the day. Without the extra lighting the stacks of vintage items blocked out most of the daylight and made the store dark and dreary.

Dean walked around to the front of the counter to greet his customer. "Good afternoon, sir" Dean said when he spotted the back of the patron's head.

The shopper turned around "What can I -" Dean was met with the most wickedly blue eyes he'd ever seen, "umm, ahh, what can I do for you?" Dean fumbled his words. The shopper chuckled.

_Great,_ Dean thought, _He's laughing at me._

"I was hoping you could help me find something." The man's voice was smooth and deep.

"I can do my best," Dean answered, not sure how he was actually able to function while speaking with the incredibly handsome man standing in front of him. "What are you looking for?" Dean questioned.

The man chuckled again. "Well, you see, I'm not exactly sure what I'm looking for." Dean raised one eyebrow. "I need a Christmas present for someone, she's a really sweet person," _Of course he has a girlfriend_. "Not very materialistic. She likes simple things. Maybe you have something nice and also functional? She'd like that." The patron explained.

Dean nodded, his inventory racing through his mind. "I have a few ideas," Dean said, "why don't you follow me to the back room." Dean motioned to the man.

"The name's Dean Winchester, by the way" the shop owner stuck out his hand

"Castiel, or Cas Novak" the customer grasped Dean's hand and shook it.

_Castiel. _Dean liked the name. They locked eyes, holding on to each other's hands for longer than the usual, comfortable amount of time.

Castiel cleared his throat nervously. "Uhh, so what do you have in mind?" He asked. "Yeah, the first thing I was thinking was this." Dean led Cas around piles of old furniture and to a small table. On top of the table sat a small wooden jewelry box. The lid was decorated with an opal inlay. "This is an 1840s mahogany jewelry box. It's lined with velvet and padded with down feathers. It belonged to the wife of a railroad magnate and was in their family until 10 years ago when it was purchased by a man for his wife, it was sold to me about a year ago." Dean explained the story of the box.

"It's very beautiful" Castiel commented, "but knowing that she doesn't wear much jewelry I don't know how useful it'll be."

"Understandable, I'll show you the next thing I had in mind." Dean and Cas wove through the dark storeroom to a tall bookcase that nearly reached the ceiling. "Does this lady of yours like to read? I have a first edition of Dante's Divine Comedy. It has all three parts: inferno, purgatory, and paradise. This book is probably my favorite item in the whole store. I love it; I've had it for years. At this point I don't know if I could even sell it." Dean smiled adoringly at the aged novel.

Cas looked at Dean, tilting hid head to one side, puzzled. "Why don't you keep it for yourself then?"

Dean smiled ruefully. "Well, mainly because I can't afford to keep it. Got to make a living, you know?" Castiel nodded in agreement.

"I like this, but do you have anything else?"

"I have one more thing in mind." Once more, Dean and Castiel traveled through the labyrinth of antiques. Dean lifted up the last object and placed it gently in Castiel's hands. "It's a Victorian Era copper tea kettle. It's rarely been used so it's in great condition. I've personally tested it though, works great." Castiel's eyes lit up, causing Dean to smile and his pulse quicken - which he did his best to ignore.

"This is perfect, Dean." _Was it normal to nearly start drooling when someone said your name?_ Cas placed his hand on Dean's arm, right above the elbow, in a gesture of gratitude. Dean thought his heart may give out. "I'd like to purchase this, but I think I want the Dante novel too, as insurance." Dean nodded.

"I'll grab it for you and meet you at the counter up front." Dean met Castiel at the front counter. "I'll wrap these up for you," Dean said as Cas paid for his purchases.

"Thank you, Dean. I really appreciate the help." Cas said, exiting the store. "I hope your girlfriend likes the gifts," Dean called. Cas just smiled. And then he was gone.

Dean leaned against the counter musing about the handsome man. _Get a grip. _Normal people don't act like this around strangers, even if they were unbelievably attractive with those bluer than blue eyes, and dark, messy bedhead, and that voice that was as smooth as butter. _Dean! Get yourself together. Be normal._ Although they only met once, Dean had a feeling getting that man out of his head was easier said than done.

Less than a week later Dean was working in the store again when the bell of the door rang, and a mail man entered. "Dean Winchester?" Dean nodded. He was handed a rectangular package with brown paper wrapping. He unwrapped the parcel revealing Dean's own - or used to be, at least - copy of The Divine Comedy. Dean held the book, shocked. He found a note taped to the wrapping paper and ripped it open. "Dean, I couldn't help but fall for the way your eyes lit up when you talked about this book. You deserve to have it. By the way, the kettle was for my sister, not my girlfriend. Call me." Cas left his phone number scribbled at the bottom of the note. Dean picked up the phone and dialed Castiel's number, smiling to himself.


End file.
